Who's Joe?
by ClassicJest
Summary: Cyril worries he may have work to catch up on when he learns of someone named Joe. One-shot.


"Come on, Bernadetta. You've gotta open the door or else I can't clean your room."

"But if I do, who knows what will happen? Y-you might…. Well, I don't know!"

Cyril sighed. "What's gonna happen is I'm going to clean your room, like I do for everyone, then I'm going to leave."

"Heya Cyri!"

Cyril turned around to look at who was talking. "What do you want Sylvain?"

"Have you cleaned Joe's room yet?" Sylvain winked, then clasped his hands behind his head.

"Oh, uhm, no, I haven't yet. Why, is it urgent?"

Sylvain shook his head, looking as if he was disappointed for whatever reason. "No, nevermind. Good luck with Bernadetta." Sylvain's usual persona was back again. He winked again, then walked off to do whatever it was he was going to do - Cyril assumed it would be flirting with girls.

"Weird." Cyril huffed.

"W-what? I'm.. I'm weird? There's no way I'm going to let you in now! Stupid, stupid Bernie! He almost fooled you!"

Cyril turned back around. "No, I wasn't talking to you!"

"Eeep!"

* * *

Cyril had given up on Bernadetta, and had gotten everyone else's room clean. Except Joe's room, which he could not figure out for the life of him where that was. Maybe he could find Joe and ask him about it, except that would mean admitting he hadn't been doing his job completely, and this Joe guy might tell Lady Rhea, so that wasn't an option.

Just in the corner of his eye Cyril noticed the advice box. Perfect!

Now there was only one problem: how could he say "_where is Joe's room"_ without spelling? There wasn't really any clear way of doing so. He'd have to ask Lysithea to write it out for him, or just ask her. At least Lysithea could be trusted not to tell. But, he did want to get this done as soon as possible, and looking for Lysithea could take a while…

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Cyril."

He turned around quickly. "Goodness! You really caught me off guard, Mercie."

"Sorry about that. It looked like you were having some trouble. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Mercie was kind. She wouldn't tell a soul that Cyril had messed up. "Yeah, um… Do you think you could tell me where Joe's room is?"

"I'm sorry Cyril, I don't even know who Joe is. I'm sure you could ask Lady Rhea for help, she must know where all the dorm rooms are."

"Thanks anyways."

There had to be a better way than telling Lady Rhea.

That left Lysithea as next on his list of who to ask. His first guess was the library, which wasn't too far off from the cathedral.

* * *

As Cyril stepped into the library, it became clear that Lysithea was somewhere else.

"Hi Cyril!" Ashe waved to him from across the room.

"_Shhh!" _Tomas glared at Ashe.

"Sorry!"

"Hey Ashe." Cyril walked over to Ashe so he wouldn't cause any more trouble than there needed to be.

"What's wrong? You look down." Ashe frowned.

"Oh nothing. Anyways, what are you doing in this section of the library? Don't you usually read knight's tales?"

"Oh, well it's a funny story! My friend's friend got banned from the library for the week because they caught him sleeping in here way past curfew, so my friend asked me to- hey, I know what you're doing."

"What is it that I'm doing?"

"You're trying to change the subject away from you. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but if there's any way I can help, please let me know."

"Well…" Cyril leaned in a bit closer, "Do you know where Joe's room is?" Cyril looked to the ground in shame.

"Oh." Ashe seemed surprised. His somber mood was gone. "No, I don't know where Joe's room is. I can ask Caspar for you, he might know."

Cyril had no idea why Caspar of all people would know. "No, that's okay. Thanks anyways."

Cyril began making his way out of the library. At this rate, he was going to end up talking to at least fifty more people before he could find Lysithea.

"_I'm never going to get my work done at this rate." _Cyril said under his breath.

"What was that?" Lysithea stopped in front of him.

Cyril brought his head back up. "Oh, I was looking for you!"

"You were?"

"Yea! Do you... Know where Joe's room is?"

The people who asked to help him didn't know, so maybe the person who didn't ask to help him….

"Nice try, Claude already got me with that one." She shook her head, and kept walking, presumably to the library.

Oh. Nevermind.

But Claude, huh? It seemed that was the best lead he had, and he was running out of time before he had to clean up the training grounds.

* * *

Claude was pretty easy to find. He was hanging out at the officer's academy, as per usual, minus the fact that Hilda was with Marianne instead of him.

"Cyril, buddy, what's up?"

"Uh…" Cyril looked around. The room was mostly empty, except for Lorenz who seemed to be staring a hole into Cyril's head.

"Just spit it out."

"Who's Joe?" Cyril finally exclaimed.

Claude seemed reluctant to answer, his face scrunched tight.

"Well?" Cyril didn't ask for nothing!

Claude finally snapped. "Joe Mama!"

"Claude, my mother is dead."


End file.
